List of Full House characters
This is a list of characters from the TV sitcom Full House. Main characters Click on picture for character's page. Except where noted, the main characters have appeared in all 193 episodes of the series. fh-stamos.jpg|Jesse Katsopolis|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Katsopolis fhbsaget2-sm.jpg|Danny Tanner (192 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Tanner fh07.jpg|Joey Gladstone|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Joey_Gladstone fh-Candance.jpg|D.J. Tanner (192 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/D.J._Tanner fh_Jodie.jpg|Stephanie Tanner|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Stephanie_Tanner full_house_michelle.jpg|Michelle Tanner (192 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Michelle_Tanner Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (153 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Rebecca_Katsopolis Kimmy9.jpg|Kimmy Gibbler (126 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Kimmy_Gibbler Nicky.jpeg|Nicky Katsopolis (68 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Nicky_Katsopolis 185px-Full house twins2.jpg|Alex Katsopolis (68 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Katsopolis Rs 560x415-131105104844-560.fullhouse.cm.11513.jpg FULL-HOUSE.jpg 1418312486 1386040799.jpg Recurring characters *Steve Hale (50 episodes) *Vicky Larson (15 episodes) *Teddy (14 episodes) *Aaron Bailey (13 episodes) *Denise Frazer (12 episodes) *Derek Boyd (11 episodes) *Gia Mahan (8 episodes) *Nick Katsopolis (7 episodes) *Irene Katsopolis (7 episodes) *Harry Takayama (5 episodes) *Lisa Leeper (5 episodes) *Kathy Santoni (4 episodes) *Mrs. Carruthers (4 episodes) *Nelson (4 episodes) *Rusty (4 episodes) *Viper (4 episodes) *Claire Tanner (3 episodes) *Cindy (3 episodes) *Duane (3 episodes) *Walter (3 episodes) *Wendy Tanner (2 episodes) *Kevin Gwynn (2 episodes) *Claire Mahan (2 episodes) *'Caroline' (2 episodes; Dorothy Parke) is a friend of Danny's, who is in an early episode where Danny, Joey, and Jesse all go fishing on a boat. She also appears in the episode that included Danny's 30th birthday. *'Roxie' (2 episodes; Felicia Michaels) is Joey's girlfriend in season seven. She is a stand-up comic (like Joey) with a mouse-like voice. She makes fun of Danny, Rebecca, Jesse, and the girls as part of her comedy routine. Roxie later apologized to the Tanner family, also admitting that she was called "Squeaky" in her youth. *'Vanessa' (2 episodes; Christie Claridge) is Jesse's one-time girlfriend in "Our Very First Show". Notable one-episode characters *Pamela Katsopolis-Tanner *Stavros *Brett Davis *Michael Montfort * (played by ) is a cousin of D.J.'s friend Julie in the episode "Stephanie Gets Framed" (season 4). During his visit, he tries to raise the spirits of Stephanie because she has to get eyeglasses and is reluctant because of how the glasses would make her look. Urkel was a main character on the show , which was also produced by Full House's production companies Miller-Boyett Productions and Lorimar Television/Warner Bros. Television, and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution. *'Mindy Gladstone' (played by Beverly Sanders) is Joey's mother. She appears only once throughout the entire series, in the fourth episode The Return of Grandma, but Joey talks about her often. For example, in the episode "Viva Las Joey" (season 4), Joey lands a gig opening for in Las Vegas, Nevada. When Joey was asked by Jesse why he couldn't invite his mother to come see the show, he explains that she is working as Goofy at Disney World. *'Paul' (played by Brandon Stewart) is one of Kevin's friends. In "Just Say No Way", he sprayed some beer all over D.J. and Kevin told him he didn't have to do it. D.J. took his beer after he referred to her as "uncool", and asked him if he thought he was cool. (He didn't have an answer for that.) Afterward, he got caught drinking and was getting suspended from school. *'Sam' (played by Joe Elrady) is one of Kevin's friends who wears glasses. In "Just Say No Way", he, along with Paul, convinces Kevin to drink beer so it would "loosen up". And along with Paul and Kevin, he was suspended from school. *'Adrianna' (Fabiana Udenio) is Jesse's one-time girlfriend in "Daddy's Home". *'Corinna Spicer' (Elizabeth Keifer) is a student in Jesse's "private music class", whom Jesse liked in Jesse's Girl. At the end of the episode, she winds up with Joey instead. *'Jill' (Darcy DeMoss) is one of Jesse's earliest girlfriends on the show. She and Jesse date when there is no one else to date, according to her. Pets *Comet the golden retriever (season three onward) *Martin the Goldfish (episode "A Fish Called Martin" of season four) *Shorty the Donkey *Sparky the Dog (the Jack Russell terrier, owned by Teddy and his family) *'Coco' is a poodle, who is owned by the Gibblers. She can supposedly sing along to "Polly Wolly Doodle", as Kimmy exclaims in the episode "The Volunteer" in season five, in which the Tanners hold a dog show in their backyard for the neighborhood dogs. At the end of the episode, Comet falls in love with Coco. *'Freddy/Freida' is Michelle's replacement for Martin, first believed to be male, but was proven female, after giving birth in front of Michelle. ("A Fish Called Martin") *'Scruffy' is a pig who appeared in the episode "Room for One More" from season six. He belongs to the neighbors, and Stephanie and Michelle watch him for the weekend. Jesse has a lot of work to do and he tells Becky he wants another kid. While everyone was in the basement during the radio show Scruffy comes down and tries to tell them that the food Danny cooked in the oven is burning. *'Bubba' is a turtle that appeared in the first season episode "The Return of Grandma". He is brought home by Jesse after having saved the latter's life. Jesse exclaims "I love this amphibian!" (seemingly unaware that it is really a reptile). D.J. and Stephanie lose the turtle while Joey, Jesse, and Danny are trying to clean the house to impress their mothers, causing them to mess the house back up to find the turtle. By the end of the episode, they finally find the turtle. Special guests (as themselves) Kirk Cameron * appears in the season one episode, "Just One of the Guys as Cousin Steve, Danny's nephew and the girls' cousin (not to mention Kimmy's crush). He is the real-life brother of Candace Cameron Bure, and wound up marrying - who played Jesse's girlfriend, Samantha in The Seven-Month Itch (Part 1). The Beach Boys *The first time The Beach Boys appear in the series was in the season two episode "Beach Boy Bingo," when they are supposed to be guests on Wake Up, San Francisco, but have to cancel their appearance. D.J. wins a telephone contest and gets concert tickets, but she has trouble deciding whom to take with her. In the end, the whole family ends up singing on stage at the concert. * Mike Love is then the surprise guest at a telethon hosted by Danny Tanner in the season three finale "Our Very First Telethon". *In the season five episode "Captain Video (Part 1)," Mike Love and Bruce Johnston appear together to have lunch with the family, jam with the Rippers while the rest of the family watch, and subsequently give Jesse permission to use the song "Forever" which originally appeared on the Beach Boy's Sunflower album in 1971. Wayne Newton * plays himself in the season four episode, "Viva Las Joey." In the episode, Joey opens for Newton in Las Vegas. Vanna White * actually plays two roles in the episode "The Test" (season 7). First, in D.J.'s nightmare scene, she plays herself when she reveals Kimmy and D.J.'s fates after taking the SAT (Kimmy going to Stanford and D.J. going to Clown University); this is done using a puzzle board smaller than the one from her show, Wheel of Fortune. She also jokes (when asked by Kimmy) about the money from buying vowels ($250, regardless of quantity or appearance in a puzzle) goes to her, including "Y" (which is not true, as on the show itself, "Y" is considered a consonant). When the test occurs for real, she plays a teacher named Mrs. Moffatt, and unlike the nightmare scene's Ms. Twitchel (Beverly Archer of Mama's Family), she knows that #2 pencils (not #4's) are to be used. Little Richard * plays himself in the season seven episode "Too Little Richard Too Late", while he holds a concert in San Francisco. It turns out that he is Denise's uncle. Michelle asks him to perform a concert to help Joey's campaign for PTA president. He accepts, and performs one of his hit songs, "Keep a Knockin", for Joey's campaign. Richard is quite late to the concert, but makes it up to them. Frankie Valli * plays himself in the season eight episode, "D.J.'s Choice," where Nelson Burkhard wires the PA at the community playground and he pays Frankie to sing "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" to D.J. After the song, Frankie urges D.J. to pick Nelson because he is a great guy and he pays well. After she rejects both Nelson and Viper and both fight over who "blew it worse", Frankie ushers them both out of the park and says both "blew it worse" and remarking that he'll still get paid for his song. Barry Williams *Barry Williams appears as himself in the season eight episode, "Making Out is Hard to Do," replacing Jesse as lead singer of The Rippers. Jesse is visibly dismayed that The Rippers seem to have more success with Barry than they ever did with him. Kareem Abdul-Jabbar * appears as himself in the season eight episode, "Air Jesse". Category:Characters